


【本马达】His Beloved Pet

by styja



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Ben Affleck - Character, Lord Ivan, M/M, Matt Damon - Character, Tom is Ivan's Pet, alternative universe, future world, 本马达 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styja/pseuds/styja
Summary: 本马达角色衍生，Ivan Block/ Tom Ripley，未来AU。由许多放飞灵魂的破三轮组合起来的怪物卡车，写哪儿算哪儿。





	1. Chapter 1

Tom Ripley缓缓睁开眼睛。他头痛欲裂，脑海里像是有群马奔腾，而他的大脑就是万马脚下的那片土地。哒哒、哒哒，他毫不怀疑那些马儿早就把他大脑上的褶皱踏平了，要不然，他怎么会浑浑噩噩的一点儿想不起来之前几天的事情？

Tom的记忆仍然停留在月影海监狱，他因为谋杀而被判刑关押的地方。对此，Tom没什么好抱怨的。他的确杀了人，还不止一次。如果说Dickie Greenleaf是一次枪支走火造成的意外，那之后的Freddie Miles就是他蓄意所为。而Peter Kingsley……Tom把脸埋进手里。Peter是他所有罪恶里最不容原谅的那个部分。

但他逃脱了，他变得富有，过了几年舒心日子。他应该就守着那笔钱财找个人口稀少的殖民地平平淡淡过一辈子的，但是他还是忍不住内心对上流社会的渴望，回到了地球上，回到这个如今只有最富有的那一撮人仍然住得起的地方。然后他遇到了新的猎物——一个在所有53个B级以上星际殖民地开了超过80家赌场的娱乐业大亨。

但那都是过去式了。Tom失败了，在他还差一步就要达成目的，拿到Ivan Block在地下暗网钱庄的账户密码的时候，他被抓了个现行。这一次他没有任何机会逃脱制裁，果不其然，他很快被扔进监狱，而他过往的罪行也被挖了出来，最后得到了终身监禁的判决书，被关押在月球背面的那座全是重刑犯的监狱里。

Tom撑起身子缓缓坐了起来。他全身骨头像是散了架一样，哪儿都疼。手臂上的那个刺痛点还在。在月影海监狱过了半年见不到自然光的日子之后，Tom只记有一天他在睡眠中惊醒，有几个人打开了他的牢门，冲进来往他的手臂上扎了一针，然后他整个人就头晕眼花被拖上了一辆运输车，然后又被转移到一个集装箱里扔上了运输船。

月影海监狱里都是重刑犯，在关进来以前每个人手里都至少握了几条人命，像Tom Ripley这样才杀了三个人，第四个还是杀人未遂的，已经算是这群犯人里的乖宝宝模范公民了。这里的犯人太过危险，甚至都全部是独立关押，以免犯人和犯人照面不到三分钟相看两厌然后引发出暴力流血冲突。

在入狱之后不久，Tom就从那些口杂狱警的八卦闲聊中听说了偶尔会有犯人从监狱里失踪，也不知道去了什么地方。这一点儿都不奇怪。因为即使是社会渣滓，也有很多意想不到的价值。在上流社会里混迹的那几年让Tom看到了很多富人社会里的阴暗面，那远比普通人所能想象的更加黑暗。富人们喜欢看穷人为了几张钞票而相互殴斗直到有人被揍成烂泥，甚至让穷人和野兽对垒，看着那些血肉横飞的场面，一边喝着马提尼，一边快活地大笑。有的时候，富人也需要穷人贡献肉体去做一些科学研究，比如最新的基因药物等等。当志愿者短缺，而富人们又不想花更多钱的时候，监狱的犯人就成了最理想的补给源。

晕眩的感觉逐渐散去，Tom的思路渐渐清晰起来。他不记得自己从监狱里被掳走之后过了多少天，因为大部分时间他都是一个人被关在狭小黑暗的地方，然后舟车劳顿几经转折。但Tom相信自己肯定已经远离了地球中央辖区，也许已经被送到某个偏远星系。

他站起身来抬头观察，发现自己在一间大约10多个平米的方形屋子里。地板是榻榻米，而房间里则空空荡荡，所有的一切都笼罩在一片朦胧的黑暗当中。在房间天花的四个角落有着些许灯光，也就是靠着那些光，Tom才得以看见正对着他的那面玻璃墙。

Tom之所以认出那是玻璃，是因为他在那面墙上看到了自己，也猛然意识到自己的真正处境。镜子里的人不着寸缕，全身上下只有在脖子上有一条用黑曜石点缀的白金项圈。Tom心怀恐惧，伸手摸上脖子。墙上的人影在镜像里作出相同动作。

“不……不！”Tom摇着头，拒绝相信现实。他的手摸上项圈，然后用力拉扯。项圈上突然激起一股电流打在Tom指尖，受到惊吓的金发青年失去平衡往后跌到在榻榻米上。朦朦胧胧地他发现自己不但被剥去所有衣物，就连身上的毛发也被关照过，全身上下都被刮得光溜溜的。

就像他曾经瞥到过的那个只对会员开放的地下“宠物市场”里那些等待贩售的商品。

 

***

 

Ivan Block坐在正对展示台的VIP区，心不在焉地翻看着手里最新的商品名录。在这本目录寄到他手里的时候，他完全没想到会在目录上看到他——那个在他身边乖巧潜伏了大半年然后翻脸不认人的小怪物。

平心而论，Ivan是真的喜欢过这个小家伙，小骗子，小怪物。Tom聪明伶俐十分懂得察言观色，而且与那头灿烂金发和蔚蓝眼睛不同的是，Tom总是隐隐约约透着一股危险神秘的气息，那对喜欢挑战的Ivan来说简直就是致命的吸引力。在和Tom接触的那几个月，Ivan感觉到他们就是生活在同个世界的人，不论他想到怎样的计划，合法的或者不怎么合法的，Tom总能立刻明白他的意图，并且给出过不少有创造力的建议。Ivan觉得也许他是真的凑巧捡到了一个宝，不仅仅是一个用来点缀的漂亮花瓶，而是可以和他一起照顾生意，帮助他站上巅峰的宝贝。

但是事实证明天上是不会平白无故掉馅饼的，永远都不。就在Ivan打算真心诚意把Tom捧在手心里好好呵护的时候，那条美丽的花斑蛇突然就张口露出尖锐的毒牙，差那么一点儿就能把Ivan送进地狱深渊。

最后，Ivan凭着他多年来在黑白两道打拼而逐渐培养出来的敏锐外加上一些运气躲过一劫。他本可以将Tom Ripley直接塞进一个只有10分钟氧气量的宇航服然后把他从空间站的气阀丢出去。但他没那么做。出于某种说不上来的原因，他只是确保Tom会被丢进距离地球最近的重刑犯监狱。也许在单人牢房关上一两年年之后，某些坏心思的小家伙也会学得乖一点。

因此，当他从最新一期的商品目录上看到了Tom的照片，除了惊讶之外，还愤怒地将马克杯扔了出去，砸坏一台量子电视机。居然有人敢偷他的东西还企图拿出去卖，这是Ivan完全不能忍受的。于是，他联络了警局里的熟人给月影海监狱聘了一个新狱长，一边就快速交代完近期工作搭上私人飞船去参加目录上的这期竞拍。

 

***

 

Tom抱紧身体，蜷缩在地上，完全不知道该怎么办。这是他第一次陷入如此无助而慌乱的境地，就连被警察押送上囚车的时候，他都自信有办法可以处理接下去的所有问题。

但这一次不一样。这一次，他被关在一个冷冰冰的玻璃笼子里，等着被展示。他不知道自己被分到了哪个类别。他已经老大不小，而且也不是处子。如果说他全身上下有什么地方还值些钱的话，可能就是如今已经变得越来越稀少的金发碧眼的容貌。但那也远算不上特别稀有。

所以Tom猜测自己会被分到比较下等的第二甚至第三类。第一类往往是容貌出色而又年轻的，有时候甚至有儿童，但不管怎样都必须是处子。第二类则是相对而言人数最多的一个类别，标准也有时紧有时松。第一第二类的商品买主买回去之后通常只是供自己把玩，偶尔也有拿去送人的，但至少在买主失去新鲜感之前还能有几天好日子过。但从第三类开始，商品接下来的命运就坎坷得多。在上流社会混迹的那段时间里，Tom尽管对买宠物这事情完全没兴趣，但环境使然还是知道一些细节。第三第四类的宠物里命运最好的恐怕就是被买主随手买回去然后丢在一边不管，而剩下的，不论是买回去送到宠物斗场，还是拿去在聚会上当娱乐品，总之结局都是不难想象地悲惨。Tom曾经见过有些富人聚在一起强迫买来的宠物们当众交媾，也见过有些富人将玩了几天的宠物随手丢给手下的保安，更有甚者，那些富人买来宠物就是为了虐杀。总之根据Tom听说的，第三第四类的宠物在被买主买回去之后几乎无法活过半年。能挨过三个月都算是命硬的了。

而现在，这个厄运眼看着就要落到Tom头上，而他却只能一边发抖一边等待命运审判。

轻微的震动感再次传来。Tom知道那一定是某个距离他不远的玻璃房被提了上去。在玻璃房提上去的那一分钟里，因为展示台下侧入口打开，Tom能多少听到一些上面传来的声音。这一次，玻璃房提上去之后传来了一阵嘈杂的呼声，表明有不少买主对刚刚提上去的商品有兴趣，应该可以标到一个好一些的价钱。一般来说，买回去的时候花的钱越多，买主对待宠物也会更好一些。毕竟都花了那么多钱，如果买回去第一天就玩坏了那就太浪费了。

又过了一会儿，另一次震动传来，更近了。而这次外面的反馈就没那么热烈。Tom甚至都能想象那间玻璃房里的人因此而更加害怕哭泣的样子。

又提走了两个箱子之后，Tom那间玻璃房的灯光渐渐变亮，最终，混沌散去，整间玻璃房都变成一种柔和而明亮的状态。

在灯光变亮的过程中，Tom也逐渐适应了光线明暗变化。他看到排在他前面只有两个玻璃箱。此时此刻，那两个玻璃箱子里的人正在地上扭动。他们看起来是如此诡异，浑身上下都微微发亮。被拿走眼镜的Tom看不真切，好奇地趴到玻璃墙上，才发现那箱子里的人脸上泛着毫不遮掩的情欲之色，一边呻吟，一边难耐地拿着手指插到私处自慰。

Tom吓得往后直退。突然，他听到“噗”的一声轻响，然后就闻到了一股刺鼻的香味。

什么东西？Tom赶忙捂住自己，但是那些香气似乎可以穿透一切，仍然涌进他的口鼻。不仅如此，那香味仿佛还能从他全身上下的毛孔往里钻，让他产生一种异样的不祥之感。

很快，Tom觉得自己浑身燥热，身下的榻榻米突然就变得像砂砾一般粗糙，每一条纤维纹理都硌得他皮肤又痒又疼。Tom觉得自己仿佛是被扎了个洞的救生圈，身上的力气正在一点一滴消失，与此同时，他的腹部渐渐有火苗开始往上蹿。

热……好热。痒……好痒。Tom终于坐不住躺倒在榻榻米上。他难受极了，身上好像有很多小虫在啃咬，而那些小虫一路往他的下面——他两腿间的地方咬去。他半睁着眼睛，透过玻璃墙看着隔壁房子里在地上不停扭动的身影，也看见玻璃上反射出的自己淡淡的影子。他此时此刻像极了隔壁那个不知名的可怜虫，也躺倒在地上，身体微微打着颤。在他的两腿间，原本软软躺着的东西在没有人触碰的情况下就已经颤颤巍巍地竖了起来。

不……不要这样……

Tom的脸因为恐惧和羞耻，同时也因为难以抑制的情欲而变成粉色。同样变粉的还有他整个身体。他难受地在地上打着滚，压过粗糙榻榻米的那一秒，他的确感觉舒服了一些，但很快他全身就比之前更痒。

他啜泣着抚上自己的阴茎，来回撸动着。不够，完全不够，他现在已经硬得发疼但是却根本射不出来。更要命的是，那些浑身上下被虫子啃噬的感觉，逐渐聚集到他的身后，就好像有虫子终于发现了那个入口，然后带领大军往里钻。

Tom觉得自己已经无法思考了。他一手照顾着前面，一手忍不住往后伸去。他知道自己现在的样子一定和旁边那间玻璃房里的人一模一样，但是他完全无法控制自己。

泪水从蓝色的眼睛里涌出来，顺着眼角往下，最后消失在已经被汗水浸湿的金发里。Tom的嘴唇已经被他自己咬成玫粉色，身上也出了薄薄一层汗，让他整个人看起来闪闪发亮。他一边啜泣着低吟，一边咬着牙承受着强烈的羞耻感，将一根手指缓缓插进自己的小穴。

他已经顾不上去在意因为干涩而带来的疼痛。也许是那个喷雾的作用，在Tom插入一根食指之后，他的肠道痉挛着很快分泌出来一些肠液，随着手指的转动，润湿了肠道以及穴口。不够……为什么还是不够……被一根手指暂时压制的瘙痒感很快卷土重来，逼迫他不得不加入第二根手指，然后是第三根。

虫子大军仍然在往里挺进，已经进到Tom的手指够不着的地方。够不到……Tom的脑海里最后只剩下这个念头，余下的就只有欲望的火焰，似乎快要把他烤焦。

时间不知道过去了多久。Tom只是依稀感到他旁边的那个玻璃房不知道什么时候也被吊了上去。但那对他来说有什么意义，现在已经完全想不起来。正当他被无法排解的欲火折磨得濒临崩溃的时候，不知道从榻榻米的哪一个角落打开了一个小口，然后一根按摩棒滚动到Tom面前。

像是一个快要渴死的人突然看见眼前出现一汪清水，Tom一边发抖，一边迫不及待将那根黑色的按摩棒够到手里，急切地伸出舌头舔了两下，就等不及拿它往自己身后捅进去。“啊……”当按摩棒进到肠道，伸进更深的地方时，Tom忍不住长长地叹了口气，然后拿着棒子慢慢抽插起来。

但就在他稍稍觉得舒坦没多久，玻璃房向前移动到展示台的正下方，然后，一个机械抓手伸下来，抓住玻璃房顶部缓缓上提，没一会儿功夫就到了展示台上。


	2. Chapter 2

Ivan双手支着下巴，等到几乎睡着，才终于看到Tom出现在屏幕上。

宠物作为眼下最能彰显地位身份的奢侈品，其地下拍卖市场已经变得非常庞大和完善。十分讽刺的是，虽然宠物买卖在法律上仍然是禁止的，但是一旦交易达成，那么买主对宠物的拥有却受到法律保护。也就是说，买主对宠物拥有所有权利，甚至包括对其的生杀大权。

不过大部分情况下买主将宠物买回去是用来日常消遣的，因此所有宠物在出售前都必须经过彻底检查和检疫，以保障买主利益。只不过宠物们被打了麻药未必知道。

宠物们不知道的事情还有很多，比如这个展示房，在玻璃幕墙，玻璃天花，甚至榻榻米地板上都嵌了许多微型摄像头，全方位无死角向购买了vip坐席的买主进行商品展示。关在玻璃房间里的人，他的一颦一笑、一举一动，每一声喘息、每一次呻吟，都可以按照指示展现在买主眼前、传到买主耳里。而买主要做的，只不过是在终端上按几个按钮。

Ivan随意地按下一个按钮，视频终端画面切换，换到了正对Tom的镜头。

画面里Tom白暂的皮肤已经被情欲染成了浅粉色。因为喷雾的作用，他目光涣散，蓝色的眼睛里噙着泪花，在灯光的照射下，就像躺在夏日海底的蔚蓝宝石。柔软的金发被汗水浸湿，一缕一缕粘到额头上。Ivan看得出来Tom尽管已经被喷雾折磨得几乎崩溃，但小怪物聪明的头脑里依旧还保留着一丝清明。因为就在玻璃房子升上展示台，不但赤身裸体，屁股里还插着一根棍子的Tom觉察到环境变化，发现自己以这么一种极其不堪的姿态展示在一大群人面前，他原本就几近破碎的呻吟声里又加上了因为绝望而引出的啜泣。

Ivan按了下遥控器，画面切换到了Tom的背面。只见画面里的人已经停下了动作，原本握着按摩棒给自己纾解欲望的手僵在那里，如果不仔细看，甚至看不出那细微的颤抖。圆润挺翘的臀部覆着一层薄汗，他一定还在用力收缩肠道，Ivan从Tom臀部肌肉紧张的姿态判断着，这小怪物果然全身上下都能令人大吃一惊。

画面又切回到正面，以一个更大更远的角度展示当下正在竞标的商品。很久以前当Ivan在迈阿密海滨私人沙滩派对上见到Tom的时候，就发现这个人不但肤白，身上的体毛也非常稀少。而眼下，被当做宠物做过处理的Tom真的可以说是全身上下都光溜溜的。原本有耻毛覆盖的地方现在也是干干净净，只看见画面里平坦的隐约有着肌肉线条的腹部下面，是一根挺立着的可爱柱体。虽然尺寸只是平常人的大小，但是形状非常好，颜色也很浅，就像它的主人一样。如果是平常时候在派对里有谁还是这种颜色的话，恐怕肯定会变嘲笑没有魅力，像只没什么经验的童子鸡。但换到宠物身上，那就完全反过来，颜色越浅的就表明性经验不多，也因此能标到更高的价钱。

一分钟的自由展示只有vip坐席区的买主才能享受，于是为了照顾只能远观的普通买主，在竞标开始的同时，还会有大约半分钟的公开展示。这时候，已经有一些感兴趣的买主开始竞标，公告牌上的数字一点一点往上跳。

只见玻璃房的后部玻璃墙上出现了一扇先前完全隐藏的门。两名带着面具和防毒口罩的彪形大汉鱼贯而入，走到趴在榻榻米上扭动挣扎的Tom身边，一人插起一条胳膊，将Tom拎了起来。

这两个大汉身材远比Tom高大，夹在两人中间的Tom像一条从水里捞上来串到竹签上鱼，只能脚趾勉强点地。他保持着勃起的姿态正面对着观众席，尊严像是破碎的瓦砾，在耻辱的碾压下慢慢化作齑粉。他用尽最后的意志，疲软的身躯不要命似地挣扎，想要往后退缩远离前方的人群。但他的力量太渺小了。一只大手抓住Tom的脖颈强迫他抬起低下的头颅向观众席展示他被情欲折磨的容颜。

几秒钟之后，一名大汉毫无预警地把先前嵌在Tom体内的那根软胶做的按摩棒拔了出来随手扔到地上，然后两个人拎着Tom准备转过身背对坐席。这是最后一个环节，他们会强迫宠物弯下腰撅起屁股，然后掰开臀瓣向买主们展示宠物的后庭。

但就在这个时候，场上向起了“叮”的一声脆响，公告牌上的数字在最前面加了一位。

听到响声的大汉停止了动作，拎着Tom又转了回来，然后大汉们将Tom轻放在地上退了下去。Tom呜咽着趴在榻榻米上不停发抖，显得愈发可怜。刚才他被人拎起来，整个人的力量都压在手臂上，再加上挣扎了几下，这时候他手臂和肋下的雪白皮肤上开始慢慢浮现出几条淤痕。  
竞标仍在继续。但场面上的价码已经达到了一等品的水准，也因此Tom算是逃过一劫，没有进行到展示的最后一个环节，但他早已经神志不清，根本不知道现在场面上的情况。

Ivan看着画面里Tom手臂上的淤青，心里很不高兴。原本Tom被监狱里的狱警私自贩卖到这里就已经让他大为光火，而这里的工作人员居然如此不识相，弄伤了珍贵的商品。他一边在终端上加标，一边打了个电话给拍卖会的管事，打听到了刚才那两个工作人员的姓名。

“赶紧去招两个新人吧。”Ivan冷冷地关照拍卖会，而站在他包厢旁边的助理则心领神会地鞠了个躬，向Ivan保证他私人水族馆里的鳄鱼会很快得到一顿特别大餐。

对此Ivan只是挥了一下手表示赞同。现在还有个不知名的家伙追在他后面加价，每次又只加一点点，让他很不愉快。但是对于这场拍卖Ivan势在必得，尤其是看到台上Tom所展现出的他不曾见到过的风情，更是不会收手。最后，Ivan气愤地将出价翻倍，终于使对方望而却步。  
台上的玻璃房灯光暗去，玻璃逐渐转变成不透明的茶色，同时一只机械抓手抓起了玻璃房，将成交的商品送到指定区域打包。“Tom，Tommy。”Ivan合上终端的翻盖后哼了一声，“真是每一次你都能让我花那么多冤枉钱。”

不过没关系，Ivan Block有的是钱，Tom欠的债务自然有别的方式可以还。


	3. Chapter 3

Tom悠悠转醒，发现四周漆黑一片。当他的玻璃房从展示台上退下去之后，他就被转移到一间看起来像是医院，四周散发着消毒水气味的房间。然后又有一些喷雾从天花板的角落里飘散下来，闻上去有着淡淡的海风味道，让人觉得浑身懒洋洋的。他先前被点燃的欲火似乎也在这种喷雾的作用下逐渐消散，虽然他从头到尾都没有射出来过，但胀痛感却大大缓解。也许这种喷雾里还有让人放松甚至麻痹神经的作用。

然后，Tom只记得周围变得越来越模糊，他身体轻飘飘的，像是浮在云端，躺在像鹅毛般柔软的云朵里。

恍惚间，他似乎被抬到了一张床上，有人在他身上盖了薄薄的毯子，然后把他拖过长长的走廊。在之后他就什么都不记得，直到现在醒来，发现依然天黑。

Tom他摸到身下一片柔软，觉得自己大概是睡在一张大床上。他坐起身，摸了摸自己的脸，脖子，身体，然后他的手往下探去，又缩了回来。他还是全身光溜溜的不着寸缕。

空气里有着淡淡的乳香味，这种从植物提炼的香料在如今已经是名贵的奢侈品。大部分人只买得起化学试剂配成的香精，少部分略微富有的，大概够负担得起混合香料。而像乳香这样带着清纯木质香气，又透出淡淡的果香的天然香料，只有最富有的人才能用得起。Tom回忆起之前那段屈辱的经历，笃定自己已经到了买下他的那个人安排的住处。

  
***

  
Ivan插着手，坐在沙发里看着Tom。这是一间布置精良，带着原始地中海风格装饰的房间。桌上的香料塔里那节乳香上冒着烟，那缕白烟婀娜地扭动着身子向上升华，慢慢消散在空气里，和整个房间融为一体。

这个娱乐业大亨叉着手指静静地看着Tom Ripley，看着他睁着眼睛四下摸索。在浅蓝色墙纸以及柔和灯光的映衬下，那双蓝眼睛像是穹顶之下晴朗的天空。

Tom现在还看不见，但很显然他还么发现这一点。或许Tom还没发现，其实他的听力也受到阻碍，听觉被人为地大大削弱了。

在Tom一侧靠眼角近太阳穴的地方，有一道面积不大但花纹繁复的刺青。刺青呈现出妖娆的紫色，从Tom额角蜿蜒而下，最后消失在侧脸耳根处。如果仔细看的话，这道紫色里还略微闪着蓝光，那蓝光像是有生命般沿着花纹移动，像是无形的指尖轻轻抚摸着Tom的脸庞。

这是Ivan前不久才买来的玩具，也是当下最顶尖的阻隔器。将这个几乎轻薄到无形的纳米阻隔器植入皮下，就可以按照操控者的需要暂时阻隔被移植者的视觉、听觉、或嗅觉。这花了Ivan不少钱，但看着Tom睁着眼睛，丝毫不知道自身处境的无辜样子，Ivan觉得这点钱花下去一点儿都不算什么。因为更好玩的还在后头。

想到几个月前，自己曾想真心诚意对待眼前这个人，但却因此差一点把命搭上去。这个如罂粟一般美丽但又危险，如花斑蛇一般聪颖然而恶毒的Tom Ripley不仅让自己损失了一大笔钱，丢了一处矿产和两处度假区，更重要的是，让自己一时间沦为一个笑柄，Ivan心底那层最黑暗的涟漪动荡着涌了上来几乎淹没到他头顶。杀了Tom？那太便宜他了。这个小怪物利用他的聪明吸引自己的注意力，利用他那股常在不经意间透出羞涩纯真的美来麻痹自己，也利用他那偶尔显得孤寂而脆弱的神情让他坠入一张由Tom Ripley编织的细密的网。既然如此，那就让Tom彻底成为只能依靠Ivan Block而活吧，眼下的宠物身份真是再适合他不过了。

  
***

  
Tom渐渐开始感到事有蹊跷。周围为什么如此安静，为什么如此黑暗。灯！这里既然是买主的房子，那么肯定会有灯。

他摸索着挪到床边，两条腿伸到地上踩了踩，觉得应当没什么障碍物，于是小心翼翼地下床站了起来，一手平举向前，一手则打着扇形从侧往前来回移动。双脚慢慢往前挪。才没走两部，突然间他感觉到有什么东西靠近了他，还没等他转过去，一股强大的力量一把捞起他的腰，又将他重重摔回床上。

Tom惊呼起来，然后一阵冷汗从他的脊背升起。他只听到轻弱的呼声，仿佛从一个很远很远的地方传过来。那应该是他的呼声，但他的呼声不可能听起来那么远……除非

聋了？

也许也……

瞎了？

Tom尖叫起来。不！不！他的脑海里浮现出一些恐怖的画面。宠物被买回去之后故意弄成残疾，因为有些人就喜欢这种残缺。Tom认识一个做运输生意的中年人，他们管他叫“狼鸦”，因为他的头发像是那种培育出来的奇特鸟类，一半白、一半黑。“狼鸦”特别喜欢身体有残疾的年轻人，男的女的都喜欢。他曾经在派对上展示过他的一对双胞胎宠物。一个只有一条手臂的红发女孩，以及一个失去半条腿的红发男孩。后来Tom听说“狼鸦”又买了新宠物。

“那原来的那两个呢？”他这样问Ivan。

“大概卖到沙卡马去了。”沙卡马是星际间的一个大型中转站，在哪里最出名的，除了每天进出的飞船数量，就属那里的妓院了。据说只要出钱，嫖客随便怎么玩都没人管，就算弄死了，也只需赔钱了事。

此时此刻，Tom的脑海里呈现出的联想就类似于当时那两个红发双胞胎最后的悲惨结局。

他挣扎起来，双手无的放矢地乱摆。他的手腕被一双孔武有力的大手抓住，挣脱不开，于是他开始蹬脚。但他看不见，他的身体还因为先前的喷雾和麻药一阵阵发软，他叫着，踢着，徒劳地想要逃开。

然后，他感觉到有冰冷的金属碰到了他的手腕，然后那金属扣到他手腕上，一股巨大的力量将他的双手拉开分向两边。那金属圈很宽，贴合到他的手腕上，不管怎么扭动手腕，都感觉金属像是长在身上一样贴着他一起扭动。

“救命！不！谁来救救我！”Tom隐隐约约听到自己这么喊，但很快换来以及耳光。那一下的力量并不算太大，但是把Tom半抬着的依然有点昏昏沉沉的脑袋拍到床垫上，也让他头冒金星的感觉更重了。Tom不放弃，他依旧试图呼救，但是有个柔软但是巨大的东西塞到了他嘴里堵住了他的声音，也护住了他的舌头和牙齿。因为接下来，Tom的另一边脸颊又迎来一记耳光。

Tom怕极了，他感受到了那个人的力量。当他手乱摆，脚乱踢的时候，他碰到了那人几下。不论那人是谁，Tom只知道那个人的身上肌肉硬得像钢铁。而那个钢铁般强壮的人，现在正按压住Tom的膝盖，强硬地分开他的腿。

并不拢，完全使不上力。Tom不知道那个人又在自己身上做了什么施为，只知道自己原本就不多的力量又在不断消散，就像那天他在玻璃房子里的时候一样。

那双手一手一边抓在Tom肉感的臀瓣上，用力揉搓，手指抠进臀肉，抓得Tom发出吃疼的呜咽。揉了一会儿之后，Tom只觉得那双手用力分开了自己的臀瓣，然后一个冰冷的东西抵在了Tom的小穴上。

那是什么？Tom毫无头绪，也因此更加恐惧。他只能感受到那个冰冷的东西并不粗大，甚至可以说是纤细。那个有些柔软的，似乎像是有生命般的东西正从Tom微微开了一丝细缝的后穴往里钻。

“呜呜……”Tom的叫声听起来是如此凄凉，让Ivan感受到一丝报复的快感。就是这样，他看着Tom全身慢慢开始转暖的肤色，看到他因为害怕而剧烈起伏的胸膛和腹部，看到那根仍然沉睡着的柱体，觉得最近拿过来的这几件玩具真是太好玩了。他这样想着，然后将遥控器调高了一档。  
Tom整个人弹了一下，像是要从床上跳起来。就走刚才那根不断入侵他的东西突然变粗了，它沿着Tom的肠道往里滑动，然后就毫无预警地撑了起来，带给Tom突然而且强烈的酸胀感。疼痛并不强烈，但是那种被异物入侵的感觉让Tom很难受。他能感觉到那根东西不但变粗了，还在缓慢转动。一开始很慢，粘着Tom的肠壁让Tom产生一种像是要把肠子也绞起来的错觉，但是之后，转动变快，也变得顺畅了。Tom觉得那东西在往他的肚子里喷着某种液体，让他的肠道变得更湿润。他甚至都能感觉到那些液体随着物件的转动，有一些被推向了更深的地方，而有一些则被带了出来从他的肛口往下流。

在这个过程中，一种酥麻的感觉缓缓地从Tom的尾椎骨往上升。他觉得自己身体里好痒，就仿佛那天在玻璃房子里的时候一样。几乎是下意识地，Tom蠕动着自己的腰臀，想要让那东西进到更里面，进到那个奇痒无比的地方。

原本沉睡的柱体在这样的刺激下颤颤巍巍站了起来。Ivan拿着手里的新型按摩棒，改换到震动模式，然后有一下没有下地往里面顶。在Ivan戴的电子表上，显示着按摩棒到达的位置。这个东西的好用之处就在于还可以照出棒子在人体里的位置然后反馈到电子表上。Ivan将按摩棒移动更里面的位置，然后移动着按摩棒轻轻点着Tom的前列腺。

Tom原本凄凉的叫声变成了被情欲浸染的呻吟。Ivan拔出Tom嘴里的口塞，让那些呻吟声毫无阻碍地发散出来。因为刚才的叫嚷，此时Tom的声音有些沙哑，给他的沉吟染上了一丝慵懒和性感，听上去别有一番风味。

挺立的柱体开始慢慢渗出前液。Tom白暂的皮肤透出红晕渐渐变成了浅粉色。

就在Tom几乎要陷入不断被挑起的情欲的时候，突然那个东西离开了他的身体。然后，他感觉到一只大手握上了自己早已挺立的阴茎，粗鲁地来回揉搓了几下。Tom被那只手抓疼了，挑起的情欲迅速又冷了下来，而疼痛也把Tom的恐惧重新唤了回来。

“你是谁？我在哪儿？”Tom不再叫喊了。他已经叫不动了，喉咙干涩，声音沙哑。

没有人回答他。他只感觉到有一个比刚才那根柱体更加巨大的东西此时此刻正顶在他微微张开，不断翕动的入口前面。Tom不会不明白那是什么。他没有再说话，像是认命般的侧向一边。蓝色的眼睛睁地很大，但却无神地望着前方。

Ivan捏住Tom的尖俏的下巴把他的头强行正过来，然后恶狠狠地啃咬上去。他单手捏住Tom的两腮，强迫他张着嘴，然后舌头卷了进去在里面肆意掠夺。

被夺取视力，以及几乎所有听力的Tom感觉变得更加敏锐，就在Tom被Ivan吻地全身发软将要窒息的时候，一阵撕裂般的痛楚从他的下体传来。

惨叫声还没有传出来，就被堵在吻里。

Tom扭动着身体。疼，太疼了。刚才那些舒坦的感觉就像是一场短暂的春梦。那根东西完全不能和现在侵入Tom体内的相提并论。

那是当然的。Ivan选择了最小号的膨胀系数。那东西只是做润滑用的，毕竟一次性就玩坏的话，就太便宜小怪物了。

停顿了一会儿之后，Tom就感到那根东西在自己体内抽动起来。疼痛伴随着那根东西的进出，时而强时而弱。当那根东西撞进来的时候，总会碾过Tom的前列腺，让他感受到短暂而强烈的快乐，仿佛直冲云霄一般，但是很快那股快乐就会被疼痛打破，让他有跌回到冷酷的现实。

那是谁？那个人从头到尾都没发出声音，也可能他说了些什么，但是听不见。

因为Tom Ripley聋了。

Tom被Ivan顶得身子一颤一颤。他不知道现在正在侵犯他的，究竟是自己的“合法”主人，还是说只是一个毫不相干的人。甚至如果此时此刻还有其他人排队等在后面的话，Tom恐怕也不会觉得惊讶。毕竟从他被塞进玻璃房子的那一刻起，他就变成了最卑微的存在。

Ivan看着Tom脸上仿佛心如死灰的表情，又觉得痛快，但又隐隐约约觉得像是有什么地方被某种东西膈着。而后面的那种情感让他顿时心生戾气。他用力将Tom的腿掰地更开，然后往前压向这具清瘦躯体的肩膀，几乎要把身下的人儿对着起来。然后，他调整了一下姿势，几乎是自上而下地贯穿。在经过之前的那一阵，现在Tom的肠道已经自觉地分泌出肠液，让Ivan的进入变得更加顺畅。随着Ivan的快速抽插，一些肠液和润滑液被带了出来，在Tom肛口形成一圈白色细沫。Ivan尺寸傲人的阴茎每次抽出的时候都会顺道带出一些枚红色的媚肉，然后再在下一次一插到底的时候送还回去。

Tom显然已经逐渐适应了Ivan的尺寸，疼痛逐渐消退，胀痛感仍然隐隐约约地徘徊在那里，但是不断升起的酥麻快感则像潮水一般袭来冲刷着Tom。他发出情不自禁的低吟，而先前有点软下去的柱体又站了起来。在Ivan的用力冲击和辗转碾压下，Tom终于小声尖叫起来，颤抖着喷洒出一些微白的半透明液体。正当他还在这次前列腺高潮中沉浮的时候，手腕上拉扯他的力量突然消失了，然后一阵天旋地转，他被Ivan翻了过来改成跪趴的姿势。而Ivan没有给他任何喘息的机会，按住他的腰，抓住胯骨就狠命冲刺。Tom只觉得自己整个脑子都被搅成浆糊，在他的脑海里，他正被两种强烈的情感来回冲击：被一个不知名的人侵犯，而他却在这种扭曲关系里感受到了快乐。也许该是时候接受现实了，他脑海里闪过这么一个念头，Tom Ripley总是能接受现实的。先接受现实，然后再找出路。Tom Ripley一直都是这么走过来的。

这些想法在Ivan的冲击下又变得支离破碎，不知怎么的，Tom的心底里滋生出一种深沉的悲哀，他忍到现在，却在攀上巅峰之后才抽泣起来，就像是一个主动张开腿的婊子，但事后又表现得像是遭受强暴一样。这大概就是Tom Ripley的人生，永远都只能在谎言里生存。

Tom的抽泣让他同时不自觉地收缩肠壁，夹得Ivan一阵舒坦。Ivan更加用力地动起来，房间里充斥着粗重的喘息声，轻弱的哭泣声，淫靡的水声，以及肉体的撞击声。Tom攀上了第二次高峰，喉咙里挤出来的呜咽像是临终的悲鸣，强烈的快感如喷涌泉水一样从一个点迅速扩散占满整个盆腔。这一次Tom终于喷出乳白色的液体。高潮下的他浑身颤抖，肠道激烈地收缩着，又被Ivan无情破开。在几次快速的抽插之后，Ivan深深埋入Tom身体，微凉的液体冲刷着Tom还在痉挛的肠壁，持续的时间是如此之久，似乎笃定主意要在Tom体内冲出一个洞来……


	4. Chapter 4

夕阳的余晖在Tom身上染上一层朦胧的金红色光晕。Tom闻够了房间里的香料味，此时此刻，他正站在玻璃阳台上，看着远处金光粼粼的大海，贪婪地嗅着风里那微咸的海水气味。

他的脖子上套着一条用蓝宝石点缀的白金项圈。一指宽的项圈紧密贴合着肌肤，项圈上的蓝宝石在阳光的照耀下反射出耀眼的金光，颜色像极了Tom那头柔软金发。在项圈下面，星星点点地有一些青紫。那些淤青有些是新烙上去的，而有一些则已经褪去了一半，在Tom粉白细腻的肌肤上显得触目惊心。

那些淤青一路跳动，在Tom全身都落下蜿蜒的脚印，尤其是在胸口、腰侧、臀尖、以及腿根处，整片整片的青紫彰显出这名年轻男子曾经遭受的虐待。

此时此刻，Tom身上披着一条薄薄的毯子。他将毯子披在肩上，然后紧紧包裹住自己。自Ivan剥夺他的视力并且粗鲁地占有他的那晚起，已经又过去了一周。这一周，每晚Ivan都会来Tom的房间，每一次的剧情都一模一样，就好像时间在这个地方陷入了一种永远无法摆脱的死循环。

Ivan没有再夺取Tom的视力。那条紫色的刺青褪下妖娆的色彩，安静地躺在Tom的皮肤下面。Tom是个聪明人，他不会去挑战Ivan的权威。因为他们的力量相差太悬殊了。

Tom只是安静甚至可以说乖巧地承受Ivan施加在他身上的一切，包括暴力、情欲、以及说不清的恨或者爱。有的时候Ivan会很温柔，把Tom搂在怀里，像是搂着一个心爱的宝物，抚摸他，亲吻他，缓慢而又耐心地占有他，同时让他也得到无尽的快乐。但更多时候，Ivan就像是一场愤怒的风暴，毫无预兆地席卷而来，也不管Tom的感受，只是自顾自地在金发男子身上发泄。每当那时候，Tom就像是暴风中的一片叶子，没有依靠，没有帮助，只能咬紧牙关忍受着撕裂般的痛楚，然后将腿张得更开，把屁股撅地更高，尽可能放松自己，让身体尽快适应这些事情。

Ivan从不留在Tom房里过夜。每次结束之后，那个高大强壮，相貌英俊但手段凶狠的暴君都只是丢下浑身狼藉、虚弱不堪、昏昏沉沉但却依然止不住瑟瑟发抖的Tom，转而去到其它地方。

有时候折腾得并不是太厉害，Tom就会拖着酸软的身躯扶着墙艰难跋涉到浴室清理自己。但更多时候他直接累到睡过去。但是第二天早上醒来的时候，身子总是干净清爽的，被褥也会换成全新的。

头两天，Tom每每想起这些，想起自己身躯是那些难以启齿的印记曾被更多人瞧见，就觉得羞涩难当，想要挖个洞钻进去。他说谎的时候从来都不会脸红心跳，但不代表他真的就毫无廉耻。在某些方面，Tom Ripley也和那些正常而且正直的人一样，会因为一些事情而感到难堪和羞耻。

但这就是他眼下以及可以预见的未来的样子了。他脖子上的宠物项圈限制了他的行动，只要他胆敢跨过阳台上的警戒线，走到更外面，走到可以被底下院子里的人看到的地方，项圈就会释放出一股低压电流，瞬间让他瘫倒在地上。同样的，他也不能靠近房门。房间里的装潢简单，格调却很高雅。可是也许是为了防止宠物伤害自己，所有的家具和装饰品都是固定住的。没有任何尖锐物品，甚至那些看上去像是石头或者金属制成的东西，其实也是一些柔软的轻型合成材料做的，砸到人身上除了敲出一块青紫，并不能造成更大伤害。

不但如此，Tom也没有衣服穿。宠物没有资格穿衣服，除非主人施舍。每天当他在房间里走动的时候，他总是时不时地从镜子里看到赤身裸体的自己。身上青一块紫一块，私密的部位更是无法直视。宠物都做过永久性的脱毛处理，于是，每次他走动的时候，都还会看见那个同样是浅蓝色的宠物环，扣在阴茎的根部，随着走动而一晃一晃。

那个环是他到这里的第一天，Ivan离开前套上去的。大部分的主人都会在男性宠物身上放一个这样的环。Tom知道这东西，平时没什么作用，只不过如果宠物敢背着主人和其他宠物有染的话，那么这个宠物环就会给主人发送一条警告。

有的时候，宠物和宠物会聚在一起互舔伤口，甚至暗生情愫。不过据Tom所知，宠物间的偷情行为大部分瞒不过一天，最后只会导致主人严厉的惩罚，得不偿失。

后来，为了不要再看见自己满身印记的样子，Tom就把毯子裹在身上，权当是自己的衣物，就像现在这样。  
  
天色黑了。

Tom吃过晚餐，百无聊赖地躺在床上打盹。与其说那是晚餐，其实只是一些加了点味道的营养液，可以让人有饱腹感，也能满足日常营养需求，但同时也基本上没有任何排泻的烦恼。这种东西最早是设计出来给矿场里那些需要长时间穿着环境服在真空里工作的矿工吃的，一餐就能维持一天，也没有排便的烦恼。后来这东西经过发展，现在变成了一种非常普遍的宠物食品。

大约也是逐渐适应了这里的生活，Tom觉得自己与其窝着躲着胡思乱想，还不如养精蓄锐。既然无法偷偷逃脱，那么还不如好好表现让Ivan开心，至少得先讨件衣服穿。

如意算盘是这么打着，但运气却总是背叛Tom。

正当Tom迷迷糊糊要睡着的时候，砰的一声门被推开了。Ivan青着一张脸走了进来。

就在几个小时前，Ivan的一处赌场遭到管理局的突击检查，虽然事情最后是摆平了，但还是造成了营业额的损失，同时有几个vip会员表示如果Ivan的赌场不安全的话，恐怕大家得另外找地方玩了。

Tom看到Ivan的脸色，知道自己几天日子肯定又不好过了，紧张地吞了口唾沫。

看到Tom因为畏惧下意识地往后缩，Ivan一边脱下衣服随手扔到地上，一边大跨步走上去，随手掀开Tom盖在身上的薄被，一把抓住小怪物的脚踝就往后拖。一边拖一边把人翻了过来背朝上。大手拍在圆巧的臀瓣上，引出Tom吃痛的呼声。Ivan连续拍打了好几下，Tom肉感的臀瓣不自觉地轻轻抖着，雪白的臀尖被打得通红。

Ivan拿手探了探，发现被连续疼爱了好几晚的小穴虽然略微松软，但是远没有达到他昨晚离开时要求的。

“我让你准备好，一句话还得我说两遍？”Ivan的声音里透着明显的愠怒。因为嫌弃每次都要给小怪物做扩张实在麻烦，昨天离开房间的时候丢下话，要求Tom的今晚他回来前自己先做好扩张。

Tom被Ivan的训斥吓得懵了。昨晚折腾过后，Tom迷迷糊糊间听到这句话，但却没有在意。身上的酸痛，再加上Ivan粗暴的动作而导致肛口火烧火燎般的钝痛让Tom觉得，事情再糟也不过如此。

“你把我的话当耳边风？”

一个两个都是这副德行，Ivan想起那间被突击检查的赌场，想起赌场负责人那张蠢脸，气不打一处来。他们都当他的话是放屁是吗？就连宠物都敢无视他的吩咐。

Ivan伸手从床头柜的抽屉里掏出一支润滑剂。“屁股抬起来。”他下令道。

Tom哪里敢再反抗，赶忙撅起屁股。Ivan往Tom肚子下塞了个枕头，就一手撑开金发男子的臀瓣，在依旧有些红肿的小穴上抹了一些润滑剂。Ivan手指打着圈把润滑剂涂抹开，指尖轻轻刺入转了几下，觉得可以了，就将润滑剂的管口塞进小穴，然后用力将管子里的润滑剂挤进去大半。

冰凉粘稠的液体涌进肠道，入侵感让Tom忍不住轻轻哼出声。

然后故事又重演了。Ivan没有耐心等待，而是用很快的速度把手指一根根往里加。手指一边在Tom体内微微剪开扩张内里，一边也转动着吧润滑剂涂抹均匀。

“轻一点……求您……”Tom头闷在枕头里，用带着哭腔的声音求饶，“……啊！疼！”

Ivan抓着Tom的头发强迫他抬起头来。他太熟悉这个小骗子了，才没几天就学会了发出这种声音，想要引起Ivan Block的怜悯。

四目相对，Tom知道自己这次没成功，便咬着下唇不再说话。

Ivan方向他，解开腰带拉下裤子，放出早就挺立的粗大凶器，对准Tom的小穴一捅到底。Tom埋在枕头里发出吃痛的呼声，肠道收缩想要把异物挤出去，同时手往前伸着想要爬离。Ivan知道这一次小骗子的反应是真的。

Ivan再次拍打Tom，警告他放松，并且俯上身子贴在Tom的后背，伸手按在身下人向前伸出的手掌上。Ivan体型要比Tom高大许多，他将Tom完全禁锢住，将他钉死在自己身下。他时而转动碾压，时而退出之后再用力冲入，节奏缓慢而深重，每次都像是要把Tom捅穿一般。一开始Tom还能尖叫挣扎，但渐渐没了力气，像一滩软泥一样被Ivan捅得直哼哼。

把人翻过来之后，Ivan将Tom的双腿打开到一个惊人的角度，换成面对面的姿势再度捅了进去。粗长的阴茎把穴口撑地发白，润滑剂和人体分泌出的肠液混在一起，随着每次Ivan抽离而带出一点，积聚起来沿着臀缝滴落，在床单上落下一大滩湿痕。

Tom那双蓝眼睛像是失焦一般茫然地看着天花板，微微张开的红润嘴唇无意识地呻吟着。他四肢瘫软，被情欲染成粉色的身体上淤青遍布，让他整个看上去就像是一个失去灵魂的破布娃娃。这副景象映入Ivan眼里，像一盆凉水浇到熊熊燃烧的怒火上。

有那么几秒钟，Ivan觉得他也许太过在意Tom当初的背叛。商场上尔虞我诈，笑里藏刀的戏码每一天都在发生，而Tom充其量也只是这个冒险游戏里惊险的一局罢了。不管怎样，最后胜利的是Ivan，他应该按照他的一贯作风把挡过路的人都处理掉。但他没有。他放了Tom一条生路，然后，又鬼使神差地飞过好几个星系把Tom从市场上买了回来。

Ivan Block，你究竟想要什么？夜深人静的时候，他看着Tom布满泪痕睡去的脸庞，一遍又一遍问自己这个问题。他就像是中了某种毒，每一次看到Tom就会回想起自己所遭受的背叛，而每次当Tom最后在他身下昏死过去的时候，他又会觉得难过甚至后悔。最后，Ivan把这一切归咎为软弱——某个他从未意识到，也不应该存在的弱点。而Tom就是Ivan Block的阿基里斯之踵。

Tom在Ivan的猛烈进攻下，已经不知道是第几次被迫高潮。他前面已经射不出任何东西，就连叫喊的力气都没有，甚至觉得自己快要被Ivan操死在这张床上。他的眼睛半睁着，了无生气，只有在痉挛着被推向巅峰的那个刹那从喉咙里挤出来的轻弱喘息才显示出他依然活着。他的大腿根上已经浮现出今晚新增加的淤痕。Ivan释放过后离开了Tom的身体，但Tom下身的那个洞却像是闭合不了一般，还在不断颤抖翕动，白色的浊液从那个洞里一点点渗出来，沿着臀缝滴落在早就狼藉不堪的床单上。

我要死了。

这是在黑暗降临前Tom脑海里出现的最后一个念头。

如果不是今天，也不会很远了。

当Tom再次醒来的时候，天已经大亮。他浑身疼痛不已，腿间那个难以启齿的地方更是火烧火燎一般。但他发现自己的身上是清爽的，床具也一如既往地换成了全新的一套。

每次都是这样，会有人帮Tom清理。如今，Tom觉得自己已经不太在乎究竟是谁在照顾他。每个庄园都会有那么一些人，日常工作就是照顾他们这些被主人“疼爱”的宠物。也许对那些人来说，自己只不过是一样东西、一件器具，就像这屋里的其它摆设。

到这天傍晚的时候，Tom终于可以坐起来，扶着腰一瘸一拐地下床走动。吃过晚餐之后，他盯着那一抽屉的润滑剂看了很久，拿起一支想要往下身涂抹。

Tom Ripley从不做那种硬碰硬的傻事，他觉得Ivan Block大概是想这样慢慢弄死自己，但是他不想死，他害怕那个死后的世界。Tom犯过许多罪孽，如果死了，铁定下地狱。

但是他的指尖在触碰到身后那个地方的时候又被疼得缩了回来。试了几次，也只能勉强在外面抹上薄薄一层软膏。Tom扔下润滑剂，在床上蜷缩着身子呜咽，他怕极了。不知道Ivan什么时候会推门进来，也不知道自己是不是能熬过今晚。

但这一天Ivan没有来Tom的房间。

之后的一天，以及再一天，Ivan仍然没有出现。

就当Tom以为自己大概是侥幸逃过一劫的时候，他才明白噩梦是不会自己醒来的。


	5. Chapter 5

这天Tom起得很早。

他梦到自己继作为Tom Ripley的日子到头之后，在这里作为Ivan Block的宠物的日子也走到头了。他被带到一个巨大的池塘前，背后是拿枪指着他的打手，面前池塘的水面上隐隐约约可以看到鳄鱼的脊背。Ivan站在不远处，正躺在一张豪华的白色皮沙发上，腿搁在黑檀木茶几上，十指交叉等着看戏。

然后Tom就在惊喘中醒了过来，发现天才蒙蒙亮。于是他舒展了一下身子，裹了条毯子坐在阳台边看日出。在安静了几日之后，Tom身上的淤青消退了一些，变成浅青灰色，而那个难以启齿的地方也消了肿。他靠在墙边看着外面。这里像极了地球，天空也是蓝色的，太阳比地球上的红一些，但也因此在跃出地平线的时候更加绚丽华美。这是Tom到这里之后头一次在能在这么早的时间爬起来，他望着外面的景色着了迷，坐得久了，竟也不知不觉又打起瞌睡，因此当房门被一脚踢开的时候，一下子惊醒从地上跳了起来。

他看到Ivan走了进来，手里拿着一个小手提箱。

“过来。”Ivan朝Tom招了招手。

Tom有些畏惧，不知道那个男人又要做什么。现在还是白天，这不应该是他折腾自己的时候。

Ivan正要出发去和一名经营稀土矿的矿场主谈判。在经过几个月的努力之后，当初因为Tom而丢失的矿场有很大机会能再次回到Ivan手里，而今天的谈判就是关键。这是Ivan要处理的最后一件因为Tom而招致的麻烦事。前两天Ivan就在忙着准备今天的会议，直到昨天午夜才把事情准备妥当。

不论今天谈判的结果如何——不出意外会是个好结果——Ivan都想让Tom也“参与”到其中。

“快点过来，听到没有？”

在Ivan的敦促下，Tom硬着头皮挪了过来，乖巧地在男人脚边跪坐下来。

Ivan摸了摸那头柔软的金发。说来也奇怪，Ivan身边从来不缺一个暖床的，体现身份地位的宠物前前后后也买了许多，但没有那一个像Tom Ripley这样让他要不够的。也许恨和爱一样可以驱使一个人的渴望，Ivan转念否定了自己的想法——不对，恨比爱更加持久。  
面对Ivan的温柔，Tom一时间竟然觉得别扭。他悲哀地想，大概在那短短的几天时间里，自己的身体就已经习惯了被眼前这个人粗暴对待，所以那些温柔的爱抚倒反过来感觉很奇怪。

看到Tom的乖顺，Ivan满意地抚摸着他的脸庞，然后轻轻捏住那个尖俏的下巴把Tom的头抬了起来。他看了眼Tom，然后眼神指了指正对面的那张大床。

Tom的眼神暗了下来，但是没说话，只是默默走了过去，一边走，一边松开手让裹在身上的毯子沿着他的身子滑落到地上。他走到床边，正打算爬上去，却被Ivan叫住了。

Ivan站在Tom身后，之间划过金发男子消瘦的背，沿着脊椎往下，最后按压着腰窝，命令Tom在床尾趴好。指节分明的大手揉上仍然有些若隐若现的瘀斑的雪白臀部，缓慢揉捏着，轻轻将那两团软肉分开、并拢，臀缝间的细小入口时隐时现。

“啪”的一声，Tom高高翘起的臀部被Ivan打了一下，让他条件反射地直哆嗦。“腿分开。”他听到命令，不敢反抗，只能咬着牙照做。

有些清凉的液体滴落到Tom的后腰，然后顺着流到臀缝间。他感受到Ivan的手探了进来，在他的入口处轻轻戳刺，手指打着圈把那些清凉滑腻的液体抹在他的肛口上不断按压着。手指戳入的刺激让Tom情不自禁地小声哼哼。如今他的这块地方已经远比之前要敏感许多，每次有异物进入都会引起应激反应，让他不由自主地收缩肠道，然而却空虚地想要更多。

似乎是很满意他的反应，今天的Ivan格外温柔。他在Tom的臀缝处倒了更多润滑液，然后小心地做着扩张。等到他加入第三根手指的时候，Tom的肠道已经彻底湿润柔软，于是他抽出手指，换上了早就想试一下的那个手提箱里的东西。

当Ivan把那个东西从手提箱里拿出来的时候，Tom惊恐地睁大了眼睛。那是什么？Tom从来没见过那东西。

“趴好，放轻松。”看到Tom圆翘肉感的臀部紧张地收紧，Ivan不耐烦地又是啪啪地打了两下，打得Tom臀尖上顿时泛出红色。Tom咬着被褥，将头埋进手臂，不敢再去看。

只见Ivan将手里那个带点喇叭形的圆柱体较细的一端慢慢插入Tom身体。一边往里插，一边轻轻转动着。这东西是用类似于硅胶的柔软材料做成的，有一定强度，但却恰到好处地不会伤害到肉嫩的肠道。在把东西插进去很深的一段距离之后，Ivan摸着Tom的小腹轻轻按压了几下，似乎在确认那个物事进入的位置。

“呜……”Tom被那东西捅地又胀又痛，忍不住呻吟起来。

Ivan缓慢抚摸着Tom的小腹，然后又一路往下握住了Tom的阴茎，慢慢揉搓着。他的爱抚缓解了Tom的不适感，也让Tom紧张的身体慢慢放松下来。

然后就在Tom鼓起勇气偷偷回头看的时候，下一幕让他吓得直哆嗦。

只见Ivan又从箱子里拿出一个有大半个拳头那么大的浅蓝色卵形物件，正从现在插在自己屁股里的那个东西外端的喇叭口往里塞。

“那是什么？”Tom挣扎起来，但腰部被孔武有力的双手按压住，让他难以挣脱。

“别……不要！不要把那东西放进来！”Tom叫起来，使出吃奶的力气想要逃跑，但脖子上传来的电流的刺痛感让他顿时全身卸了气力，软软地趴在床边动弹不得，而那个东西挤入身体的感觉却依然清晰可辨。

眼泪涌了出来。那是什么东西？那么大一颗，是不是放进来就再也拿不出去了……自己会死吗？

那个东西慢慢沿着柱形管道朝着肠道伸出滑去。在挤过肛口的时候，Tom觉得自己似乎被撕成两半，但是完全使不上力的身体只能被动接受这个巨大的入侵物，腹部的胀痛感扩散到整个盆腔。

最后，那个东西滑到一个很深的位置停了下来。然后Ivan抽出了圆柱管，抱着Tom把他翻过身来安抚。

他抓起Tom的手，引导着让金发男子摸着自己的小腹。在那里有一块硬邦邦的东西，甚至顶得青年平坦的小腹微微隆起。

Tom因为害怕和疼痛，还在微微发抖啜泣。Ivan捧着Tom的小脸轻轻啄吻着。“乖，过一天它就会融化消失的。等一会儿就习惯了，不要怕，没事的。来，走两步看看。”说着，Ivan扶着Tom，带他在房间里缓缓走了两步。那个硬邦邦的东西卡在Tom的身体里，随着运动有一下没一下地轻轻压迫到了前列腺。

“好难受……啊……”在这种若有似无的刺激下，Tom原本沉睡的性器微微抬起头来。似乎是很满意宠物的表现，Ivan在Tom玫粉色的纯上用力吻了一下：“晚上再来找你玩，小怪物。”

房间里又只剩下Tom一个人。他难受地趴在地上，咬牙捡起摊子裹紧自己，然后蜷缩着不敢动。因为只要他一动，那个坚硬的东西就会蹭得他浑身战栗。随着时间的流逝，胀痛感已经没有之前那么强烈，就好像他的身体已经适应了这个硬物，并且默许它占据在那里。

“嗯……”Tom轻轻翻动有些僵硬的身体。他一侧的手臂因为受到长时间压迫有些发麻，因此他试图翻个身。

但就在他撑起身来的时候，他突然感受到一股诡异。似乎有一些东西在他身体里流淌。

小腹里的那个东西又蹭到了Tom的前列腺，带给他一阵颤栗的酥麻。但Tom还是咬着牙坐起身子。

就在这个时候，那个诡异的感觉变得更明显了。Tom感觉到液体的流动，粘稠地，缓慢而又不受控制地沿着他的肠道往下流。

他低下头看到自己两腿间慢慢渗出些许浅蓝色的黏滑液体，滴落在雪白的地摊上，留下一滩刺眼的污迹。

Tom又惊又怕，甚至忘了呼吸。他的手颤抖着探向股间，伸到臀缝里，颤颤巍巍摸上自己身后的小穴。

一片湿滑黏腻。

那个蓝色的液体，不管它是什么，从哪里来，此时此刻正从他的后穴当中缓慢渗出来，就好像那是他自己分泌的体液，不受控制地往外涌。

Tom怕极了，有觉得羞耻到极点。他顾不得许多，几乎是连滚带爬地爬进浴室。他有一种感觉，那些液体和他独自里的那个东西有关。他要把那个东西拿出来。

爬到浴室的时候，Tom几乎虚脱。腹腔里的硬物冲撞着他的前列腺，短短几步路就让他软在腿间的性器完全挺立起来。Tom每走一波、每动一下，呻吟声都会不由自主地从口中溢出，就像是他正拿着个玩具在玩弄自己一样。

但事情不是这样的。Tom的视线变得更模糊，他好不容易摸到了花洒开关，将冷水开到最大冲洗自己。他脚底虚软，只能扶着墙跪下来，羞耻地双腿大张，手插进后穴，企图将里面的东西挖出来。

可惜一切都是徒劳的。那东西埋地太深太深，别说挖出来，就连指尖都完全碰不到那东西。Tom试图按压小腹，想要把那玩意往下挤，但是只要他用力按，那东西就会撞到前列腺，让Tom更加难受……

折腾了半天，甚至忍不住在浴室里释放过一次之后，Tom放弃了。那些浅蓝色的黏滑液体就像是永远都流不完一样，不管他将自己擦干几次，不一会儿，液体又会慢慢从小穴里渗出来，把他的屁股和两腿间都搞得滑腻不堪。Tom托着肚子，夹着屁股从浴室里出来，但没力气爬到床上，只能在床边的地上靠坐下来，缩成一团。

他侧卧着，感觉到泪水顺着眼角落下，但奇怪的是，他的内心却在悲凉中变得麻木。他总算明白了肚子里的是什么东西。

“准备好你自己。”这就是Ivan给他的答案。

那些浅蓝色的液体恐怕会像失禁一样一直往下流，直到有人能把他肚子里的那个东西拿出来，或者直到他肚子里的那个东西如Ivan所说的逐渐融化消失。那些液体一点一滴地汇集在Tom身下，将地毯沾湿了一大片。后来，Tom觉得肚子里的那个硬物变小了，于是站起身来。就在那时，缓慢从他身体里渗出来的液体像是开了闸一样往外涌，不受控制地沿着他的两条光洁雪白的大腿流下来。但Tom已经没什么感觉了。

他赤身裸体，拖着仍然不断往外滴水的身躯翻到床上休息。

然后就像早上承诺的，Ivan又在晚上造访了Tom的房间，满意地看着还在出水的金发青年，一边逗弄，一边分开青年的腿，直接顺畅地一插到底……


	6. Chapter 6

Tom从Ivan手里接过盒子，小心翼翼地放到茶几上，慢慢打开。

他跪坐在Ivan脚边，如此柔软顺从。打开盒子的刹那，眼睛里闪着快乐的光芒。

“这是给我的？”他抬起头看着Ivan，嘴角扬起了微笑。

“当然。”Ivan伸手抚摸Tom的脸庞，手指在那双浅粉色的唇上婆娑。如今Tom已经不会再像一个受惊的小动物一样在Ivan碰他的时候发抖逃开，但先决条件是Ivan的脸色得是温和的，就比如今天这样。

Tom将织物从盒子里拿出来，抖开，发现是一件带有古代爱情海风格的短罩袍。经典的白底加上些许蓝色装缀，腰部有一根细绳状的束带，然后下半截类似于直筒形，长度到膝盖上方，像是远古时代的希腊人穿的服饰，差别大概就是在腿侧开了个衩。

这件衣服让Tom不自觉地微微噘嘴皱眉，而在Ivan眼里，Tom的那些反应像极了小猫小狗，开开心心地接过奖励，结果发现奖励不是自己想要的，而偷偷摸摸不高兴又怕被发现。

“穿上给我看看。”Ivan一边抚摸着青年柔软的金发一边说。

Tom退开一些， 战战兢兢地试着背过身去，发现Ivan没有阻止，这才放心地转身将衣服往身上套。

衣物腰部的尺寸有点紧，Tom发现从头上套的话刚刚好差一点点，衣服会卡在肩膀上，于是只得改成从下往上套的方式试穿。他双腿穿过领口，然后慢慢把衣服往上拉，结果大岔的V型领套过去了，腰部还是卡在了屁股上。好在屁股卡着的是肉，总是比肩膀的骨头要柔软有弹性，他左拉右扯地，最后总算是把衣服拉了上来。

而坐在Tom身后沙发上的Ivan，玩味地看着Tom白花花的臀肉在织物的勒挤下变换着形状，不禁联想到过去那些肉欲翻滚的夜晚。要不是心里盘算着更好玩的东西，这个通吃黑白两道的娱乐业大亨可能就直接走上去把Tom推倒在地办起事来。

“过来点，转过身来给我瞧瞧。”

在满意地观赏过被织物包裹起来的Tom，尤其背后是挺翘的臀线，Ivan调整了宠物项圈的设置，搂着Tom来到庭院。一路上旁若无人地对着金发青年的屁股抓了好几次。

而除了罩袍之外只穿了一双同样模仿古代爱情海风格凉拖的Tom，一边被身边高大强壮的男人拥着走在庭院，一边则体验着着下身空荡荡凉飕飕的感觉，在Ivan面前裸了三十天所打磨掉的那点羞耻心又跑回来一大半。

  
***

当Ivan让他等在庭院门口道路边的时候，Tom一脸不可置信。“乖乖等着。今天带你去散散心。”说着，Ivan在Tom的额角烙下一个吻，便转身往最近的车库走去。

当Ivan的背影消失在小路尽头之后，等在原地的Tom环顾四周，发现庭院的树丛后以及周围房屋的阳台上，躲着好几个人，有男性也有女性。见到Ivan离开，那些男男女女才轻手轻脚地从遮蔽物后头探出身子投来好奇探寻的目光。

Tom这才发现那些人都是宠物。他们大部分只穿了一条内裤，只有寥寥几个有多一些衣物遮体。但不管他们是男是女，是高是矮，是什么瞳色又是什么发色，脖子上都戴着宠物环，金属或者混合材质的，但没有哪一条宠物环像Tom脖子上如此奢华璀璨……

“你在看什么？”

Ivan的声音把Tom关于宠物项圈的思考硬生生打断，不仅如此，还着实让他吓了一跳。

那些探头张望的宠物们一眨眼又躲回暗处遍寻不着。

“没什么。”脖子上镶嵌蓝宝石的白金宠物项圈让Tom又找回一点点勇气，他抬头望着Ivan，怯生生地试探着，“我能不能……和他们一样穿条裤子？”

Ivan英俊无比的脸孔上泛起一个笑容，但他的棕色瞳孔里完全没有笑意。看到这一点的Tom立刻默不作声，战战兢兢地低下头。

男人将Tom搂进自己宽阔的胸膛，但不安分的大手却沿着腰侧暧昧地抚摸着。

“如果你今天表现好的话。”Ivan搂着Tom轻喃，灼热的呼吸喷在比他矮了半个头，身形小一大圈的青年的耳朵里，顿时把Tom的耳尖烧成粉红色。

那只不安分的手从罩袍腿侧的开衩处探了进去，摸到Tom两腿间。

“带你去个好地方，但是记住跟在我身边，千万别走开。”

说着，他摸上Tom的下体，两指捏住圈在青年阴茎上的小金属环，意味深长地慢慢转动着，满意地看着Tom倒吸一口凉气又赶忙捂住嘴以免发出更多声音的样子。

  
***  
Tom不清楚Ivan要带他去哪儿。电脑驾驶的地上车是全封闭的，看不到外面，只知道路程似乎并不远。约莫十多分钟后，车停了，Ivan抽出一直在青年的翘臀和腿间来回抚摸的手，意犹未尽地放开怀里人。看到Tom面红耳赤，双手放在身前想要遮掩被撩拨得悄悄抬头的欲望，Ivan对接下来的事情更加期待了。

下车之后映入眼帘的是一栋坐落在花园里的豪华会所。Tom知道这类地方，是专门为富人阶层设计的俱乐部和夜总会。不管外表看起来如何高贵典雅，内部灯红酒绿纸醉金迷相比外面的普通夜总会全都有过之而无不及。

“把手放下来。”

“我……”

“听到没有，我说把手放下来。”Ivan完全无视Tom尴尬羞涩的表情，命令Tom停止遮掩自己的举动，语气里甚至带着一丝危险气息。敏锐察觉到这一点的Tom尽管心里想立刻找个地方躲起来，但一想到反抗可能遭致的惩罚，便顿时打消了所有念头，老老实实把手放下来，任由自己撑着一只小帐篷跟在Ivan背后。他头越低越下面，眼睛除了自己的脚趾哪儿都不敢看。

“抬起头来。我Ivan Block的宠物不可以是一副萎靡不振的样子。”Ivan的声音软了一些，他往回走了两步，摸着Tom明亮柔顺的金发，用甚至有些轻柔的声音诱惑着：“不要害羞，抬起头来让所有人都看到你美丽的金发和蓝宝石一样的眼睛，还有下面可爱的帐篷。”说完，他甚至隔着罩袍在Tom的下体上轻轻捏了一把。

跟着Ivan走进会所，Tom发现里面的派对已经开始了。这是一个装修成沙卡马机库风格的大厅，混合着冷硬的机械风格装饰，以及沙卡马红灯区的情色奢靡。整个大厅的灯光是蓝色基调，时而泛着红粉暖色，在灯光的照映下，Tom的蓝眼睛绽放出一种紫罗兰的妖冶。

“喂喂！这不是我们的乐场王子Ivan Block吗！”远远地有个身形胖硕、年龄约莫五六十的男子挥着手向这边走来。那个肥头大耳男人走近之后，注意到了Tom。

“哟，今天带了个小可爱嘛。新买的？”那人一边上下打量着Tom，一边吸了口手里的高希霸贝喜奇雪茄。醇香的烟草味丝丝缕缕飘过来，又很快在特殊的气味分解因子作用下烟消云散。

Tom看着那人，内心产生一丝厌恶和毛骨悚然的感觉，只觉得那人打量自己的眼神仿佛是在审核市场里待销的家畜。也许是察觉到Tom的不安，但也许仅仅是为了彰显身为“主人”的权力，Ivan一把搂过身形单薄的Tom，让他侧身靠在自己怀里，侧背面则对着来者。大手在Tom挺翘圆润的臀部游走，将青年的腰臀曲线充分展现给对方。

“花了我不少钱。”Ivan抬起Tom的下巴，对着那双粉色的唇重重吻了一下，吻完也不忘轻咬一口，“但是很值。”

“是吗？哈哈哈。”那人似乎来了兴致，凑近了些说：“正巧，今天老Perry和大脚丫子都在，还有咱们那位白皇后女士。他们也带了几个小家伙过来玩。就在那边。”

“喔？”

“怎样？过来坐会儿？把你的小东西也展示给咱们瞧瞧？”

Ivan笑出声来，说：“你一把年纪玩心还是那么重。行，恭敬不如从命。”

  
***

跟随者Ivan来到大厅一角。是一片单独划分出来的区域，尽管相对于整个大厅来说这里依旧是一片敞开的空间，但却落在比其它地方高出约莫一掌的大理石台面上，地上铺的也是比周围更考究的天鹅绒地毯。

酒红色真皮沙发上坐着几个中年男女，Tom认出来其中一个是Meredith Logue的远方叔叔，曾经远远地看到过一眼，就在他勒死Peter的那天傍晚。那人身材不高，但是鞋子的尺寸却快要和Ivan差不多，想必就是刚才提到的“大脚丫子”。那么坐在他旁边的那个满脸皱纹的高瘦干瘪的男人恐怕就是“老Perry”，而坐在他们对面穿着奢华，皮肤白得像死人，却涂着鲜艳口红的应该就是“白皇后”了。

除了那几个富人，还有几个和Tom一样带着宠物项圈的年轻人。

其中一个黑发的年轻男性宠物正坐在老Perry的大腿上，下身赤裸，满脸潮红娇喘连连。从他两腿间的地方有一根细长的绳子荡在体外，老Perry一边抱着这个男孩亲吻，一边把玩着手里的遥控器，时不时按下某个按钮。

而在另一边的白皇后脚边，乖巧地坐着一个红发少女，看上去只有十五六岁的样子。她上身没有穿衣，长波浪的头发遮在胸前。下身穿了一条白色的短裙，此时此刻正趴在白皇后的膝盖上。而白皇后抚摸着少女丰沛的长发，像是在撸一只猫。

但最让Tom震惊和害怕的，却是两片沙发前巨大的方形大理石高脚茶几上正在纠缠的人影。那两个人一男一女，都带着宠物项圈。女孩仰面躺在茶几上四肢大张，而那个肌肉健美的男性宠物则将女孩的腿架在肩膀上用力驰骋。几个富人一边聊骚一边敦促那个男性宠物加快速度。  
看到Ivan到来，几个人如同遇见稀客，纷纷招手。

Ivan看了眼桌子上正在激烈交媾的宠物说：“又在配种？”

“是啊，碰巧买到个琥珀色眼睛的小婊子，就拿来和‘大脚丫子’家的配配看。”

“你喜欢琥珀色瞳孔，直接买现成的不就好了？应该也不至于非常难找把？”

“小伙子这你就不懂了。”白皇后打断了Ivan和老Perry的对话，说道，“最有意思的难道不是亲手照顾宠物吗？调教也好，改造也好，配种也好。”

“对了，今天Ivan老弟也带了只小可爱过来。”

听到胖子这么一提，已经有点百无聊赖的三人立刻来了兴致，纷纷凑向前。Ivan自豪地搂着Tom，大方的给几个人看。

“金发碧眼，如今的确是不多了，但Ivan老弟你也不至于这么宝贝他吧？”老Perry打量着Tom说。

但Ivan却丝毫没有退让，反倒是将手从大V领伸进去，搓着Tom胸口的小点，一边说：“有些好东西，表面上不一定惊天动地。”一边说，一边将Tom两边的乳头都揉捏了几下。因为之前几乎每天都被疼爱，Tom的身体如今已经变得非常敏感，别说捏几下，有时候只是被毯布料轻轻擦过都能让他胸前的茱萸挺立起来。

果不其然，只是略微抓了几下，Tom胸口的两点就已经变硬站立，顶在织物上清晰可见两个突起。

在场的几人见状，兴趣更加提了起来。

“看来你捡到宝了嘛！不错不错。”

“哈哈，这小家伙还害羞呢，脸都红了，真可爱。”

“对了，今天要不给我们也开开眼？”

Ivan做了一个“有何不可”的手势。众人见状立刻挪出一块沙发，Ivan则大大方方地坐了下来。

茶几上的活动在富人们的催促下草草结束。所有人的注意力都转移到了最新加入的人身上。

Ivan惬意地靠背而坐，将Tom招呼到跟前，指了指自己的裤链。

Tom立刻领悟过来Ivan的意思，顿时脸更红了。尽管有时候Ivan也会让Tom用嘴服侍他，但从来没有在大庭广众众目睽睽的时候做过。实际上Tom在过去的一个月里，除了Ivan之外几乎就没见过任何其他人。而现在Ivan却要求他在众人面前替他口交，甚至其中有一个观众还是Meredith的远房叔叔。

但Ivan不容置疑的眼神分明告诉Tom，如果今天他表现不好的话，恐怕之后等着他的日子会远超过他的想象。

一想到这里，Tom打了个哆嗦，立刻跪下身来挪到Ivan两腿间，然后小心翼翼地拉开男人的裤链。

可能是早就打算要在这里做什么，Ivan长裤里头竟然什么都没有穿。那个大家伙就这样直挺挺地显露在眼前。Tom轻轻握住Ivan，将那个大家伙掏出来，两手并用交替抚慰揉搓着。

看到Ivan又使了个眼色，Tom忍不住干咽两口唾沫，犹豫了一下还是张开嘴将Ivan含了进去。

被Tom温热口腔包裹住的Ivan游刃有余地靠坐在皮沙发上，享受着宠物的服务。Tom先是试探性地含着Ivan小心吞吐了几次。Tom的手并不大，五指甚至可以说有些短，但是掌心柔软温暖。此时他努力回忆着Ivan曾经交代过的，手握着柱身，拇指沿着那些褶皱和沟堑小心抚摸。

在Tom并不算熟练的抚慰下，Ivan很快挺立起来，原本就非常可观的尺寸顿时又涨大一整圈。Tom用力张大嘴巴，努力吞吐着那根巨物。他不敢有一丝一毫怠慢，即使下巴发酸，嘴角也撑得有些疼，仍旧不敢松懈，深怕一不小心牙齿碰到柱身，引来Ivan的责罚。吞吐变得越来越困难，一开始Tom还能用他柔软的舌头在口腔里沿着阴茎顶端的冠状勾画，但随着这根东西越涨越大，逐渐超过Tom可以掌控的尺寸，那些Ivan交代过小动作早就被Tom丢到九霄云外。此时此刻他只是机械性地重复着简单的动作，口水在口腔里积累起来，但Tom无暇吞咽，只能任由液体沿着嘴角流下，沾湿了他尖俏秀气的下巴。

他怕极了。他不知道Ivan在打什么算盘——也许他隐隐约约猜到，但是又不敢往更远处想。他感受到自己在做这些的时候背后那些如针芒般的眼神，恍恍惚惚似乎又回到了那个在玻璃房子里被公布于众的时候，难过地发出呜咽，却又怕被听见，只能更深地将Ivan吞进，让巨物几乎每次都戳到喉咙口，堵住那些声音。

Ivan一边替Tom顺着金发，一边不知从哪儿摸出一小管东西，挤到青年空闲的左手上。

Tom楞了一下，停止了动作，有些迷茫地抬头看着Ivan。因为喉咙被连续戳刺触碰，在恐惧和生理性的呕吐反射折磨之下，青年鼻尖和眼角都变红了，衬得那双被灯光照成蓝紫色的眼睛越发美丽动人。

Ivan看着Tom，咬牙克制住将Tom立刻掀翻扒开腿操弄的冲动。游戏还没到最精彩的部分，他的小怪物还需要一些锻炼。就像白皇后说的，攒养宠物最大的乐趣就是将他们一点一点培养成自己想要的那种样子。

“乖，揉揉你下面的小嘴，免得弄伤了。”

Tom的眼睛微微睁大了一些，但是很快眼睑就认命似的垂下来，低下头去。他略微挪动了一下，似乎是想要调整到一个更方便一些的姿势，然后托着润滑琼脂的那只手踌躇地往自己下面探去。Tom手从罩袍侧开口的地方伸下去，摸到臀缝，颤颤悠悠探进手指。一些琼脂在途中刮擦到臀肉上，Tom想了想，又往前挪了一些，跪着的两腿叉地更开，这才勉强将手里的琼脂涂抹到穴口上。

他学着Ivan对他做的，一边将润滑物抹在穴口，一边用指腹打着圈轻轻按压。也许是因为习惯了Ivan巨大尺寸，也许是每天吃的那些稀薄糊状的“宠物食品”里面含有特殊物质，总之Tom的后穴在过去的一个月里变得更加柔软且敏感。他轻松地探进去一指，略微动了两下之后，第二指也毫无阻碍地加入。穴口酥麻的感觉然Tom脸红得像是要滴出血，而他也悲哀地认识到自己其实想要更多。

一边给自己润滑，一边也不敢怠慢手头的另一份工作。他依然吞吐舔舐着Ivan挺立的柱身，将那根青筋虬结的大家伙舔的湿漉漉的。

背后的那几个人也被带动起来，一边对自己的宠物上下其手，一边发出轻笑，也不知道这些笑究竟是对着他们自己的宠物，还是对着正在卖力工作的Tom。

正在Tom吃力地侧歪身子想要将第四根指头也加进去时，Ivan制止了青年的举动。他仍旧衣冠楚楚，从容地怕了拍大腿说：“坐上来。”

Tom眼睑低垂，暗金色的睫毛上似有水露。但他没有反抗，没有说话，甚至没有犹豫，就好像他的心不在这里，而他的肉体并不在乎周围有多少双眼睛在看。他艰难地站起来，长时间的跪坐让他的腿有些麻了。但是他还是站了起来，岔开腿，发现罩袍阻碍动作，于是又将袍子提起来一些，将开衩口提到髋部上面，然后将腿分开准备跨坐上去。

“错了。”

Ivan在Tom的屁股上警告似的捏了一把，然后手指转着圈，示意Tom转过身。

Tom愣住了。这太过了，Ivan要他背靠自己而面对着人群。

“怎么？不高兴了？”

声音从那双有些凉薄的唇中透出来，带着冷气让Tom瑟缩。

“没有。”

他不在说话，转了个身，背对Ivan，一手两指剪开将后穴保持好扩张，一手扶着阴茎，将龟头对准小穴，才抽回手指慢慢试着坐下去。

但Ivan的尺寸对Tom来说仍然过于巨大，他才坐下去一半就觉得似乎卡着无法动弹。但Ivan可没耐心等待，他抓着Tom的腰，按住髋骨用力往下压，而自己则同时往上顶，瞬间全根没入。强烈而突然的酸胀疼痛让Tom惊呼出声。还是很疼，就算饱受性爱浸淫，Ivan的庞然大物还是带给身前的人近乎撕裂般的痛苦，Tom的巴掌脸纠成一团，那些原本就噙在眼眶里的湿润液体也因为挤压而堆积到眼角，又沿着眼角滑落下来。张开的雪白大腿打着颤，肌肉都不受控制地微微发抖。

Ivan却丝毫不在意，也没有给Tom喘息的机会。他知道Tom受得住——这个小骗子，小怪物，他的生存能力远远超过Ivan的想象，有时候甚至会让他好奇究竟要做到怎样程度才能真的弄坏他。就像每个人都会有一种常人无法企及的才华，对于怀里的这个小怪物来说，他的才华恐怕就是如野草般虽然卑微但却无比强韧的生命力把。

一边拍打着Tom的臀肉让他放松，自己却自顾自顶弄起来。节奏不快，但是体位加上重力的关系，每一次都沉重地顶到深处。Tom感受到Ivan的力量，似乎要把他肠道顶破，将他的胃顶得从喉咙里翻出来一样。

除了顶弄之外，Ivan还不动声色地在每一次捅进Tom身体的时候碾过青年的前列腺，没几下就刺激得Tom泄出呻吟。Tom前端完全站了起来，Ivan见状干脆将脆弱的罩袍从侧开衩的地方撕破，然后将破烂的罩袍从Tom身上扯下来扔到地上，将青年赤裸光洁的身躯毫无遮掩地展现在所有人面前。

Tom意识到自己正在众目睽睽之下赤身裸体，下身吞吃着Ivan巨大的阴茎，而自己相对并不那么“出众”的柱身也完全变硬竖立，甚至因为强烈的前列腺刺激而流出前液，又羞又悲。也许是因为在大庭广众交合，内心冲击加深了感官刺激，快感竟然比平时更强烈。他再也没办法将淫浪的呻吟克制在喉咙里，只能用手捂着嘴。但那些让人无需视物就能脸红心跳的浪叫还是透着指缝往外渗。

Ivan一边顶弄着，一边将Tom的手拉下来禁锢在身体两侧。“叫出来。”他说，“让大家都听听你那美妙的声线。”

暧昧的笑声，嘈杂的音乐，以及越来越多的混在其中的吟哦，让气氛变得更加情色荒淫。抽插持续了一会儿之后，突然Tom被整个抬了起来。Ivan一手搂着Tom的胸，一手搂着Tom的腰胯，竟然就着这个姿势站了起来，还保持着插入的状态往前走了两步，将Tom按到大理石高脚茶几上。快速捅了几次之后，他把已经有些恍惚的Tom翻过身仰面朝上，然后抓起Tom消瘦的脚踝将身体拖回跟前，将两条腿打开到一个夸张的角度按压住，然后对准下面那张殷红色还往外翻着媚肉的小嘴捅了下去。

而Tom，除了尖叫再做不了其它任何事情。

Ivan似乎有用不完的力量，像个打桩机一般按照他一贯的节奏冲击着Tom的躯体。快感已经快要溢过头顶，将Tom溺死在里面。他恍恍惚惚睁着眼，看到头顶旋转的七彩灯光，以及围坐在他身边那一张张脸，看着他们饶有兴致地盯着自己，眼神里带着赤裸裸的淫邪色欲。是的，Tom想起来，他已经不算是一个活生生的人，而是某种用来提供快乐的器具，就像那些塑胶做的娃娃一样。

现在这个时间，他的存在只因为Ivan Block从一堆人里买下了他，给他吃，给他住，也给他的躯体带来快乐的折磨。

而这个折磨持续了很久，久到Tom已经弄不清自己尖叫着高潮过几次，也久到Tom的喉咙已经沙哑到发不出任何声音、下身也再射不出任何东西。

期间Ivan在他身体里释放过几次？一次、两次？还是更多？

Tom不知道。他只知道自己已经被灌得满满的，要不是被Ivan抬高身体，那些积聚在肠道里的体液估计早就汩汩地往外流……就好像那次Ivan在他身体里塞了一个蛋的时候一样。

而Tom也从来不知道原来自己的身体已经被训练得如此湿润柔软，甚至都不需要太多帮助，他敏感的肠道就已经能自己进行判断，然后分泌出不少液体。

“Ivan老弟你的眼光还是那么毒辣，这小家伙可真是个宝。”

“可不是吗，你看他的肉屁股，水大概比我家Debbie还多。”

“还有他胸口的小点，我可是看得一清二楚，Ivan刚才只擦了两下就挺立起来。”

“哎呀那双蓝眼睛可真美。哪一天这小东西不经玩了，光是这双眼睛，挖出来做成标本也值了。”

“哈哈哈哈你可别这么说，你没瞧见Ivan老弟现在正在兴头上，这样说他的小宝贝当心他一生气不让你在他的地盘上开酒店了。”

“我只是说说而已嘛。不过这小东西是不错，怎样，借我玩两天如何？”

“你就别逗Ivan了，你知道他舍不得。再说了，小东西借你带回去，还回来时候要是没把了怎么办？谁都知道‘白皇后’最喜欢把漂亮的宠物改造成‘女儿’，也不管宠物本来是公是母。”

在意识向黑暗边缘滑落的时候，Tom依稀听到那些人还在交流这彼此攒养宠物的经历。然后，在Ivan又一次推着他强迫他站到浪尖向下俯冲，已经耗尽体力的Tom终于在沙哑的吟喘中拥抱黑暗。

Ivan见Tom松懈下来头偏向一边昏了过去，但身体还在意识之外本能地发颤，于是加快速度快速地抽插了几次，深埋在温热柔软还在颤抖收缩的肠道里低吼着第三次释放出来。

退出Tom的身体之后，Ivan瘫坐到沙发上，点燃一根雪茄吸了两口，然后捡起被他丢到地上到那件破碎的罩袍，草草擦拭清理了一下。

“把音乐关了。”他对着摆放在小方桌上那只被装饰成盆花的控制机器人下达指令。几秒钟里，音乐声、周围的交谈声、欢笑声，各种声响都慢慢减弱然后停止。大厅的装潢褪去，乱真的全息影像破碎消散，把大厅还原成本来的样貌。那些围笑观赏的人——老Perry、大脚丫、胖头Angelo、白皇后、以及他们的宠物们，这些同样是由全息影像做成的人也都淡出消失。

Tom仍旧处在失去意识昏睡的状态。他身上又多了好些青紫淤痕，两条腿上烙着Ivan修长的指印，聚集在脚踝和腿根处，泛着青色。他两条腿似乎像是再也并不拢一样，大大岔开，身下的小洞还时不时震颤收缩往外吐着Ivan之前赐予的白浊体液。

休息了一小会儿之后，Ivan整理好身上的衣服，然后从一边桌子上扯下锦织桌布，盖在Tom身上把他小心包裹住抱了起来。

移动中似乎触碰到了哪里，Tom在意识之外小声哼哼，显得愈发可怜。

“嘘。”Ivan吻了下Tom被汗水浸湿的额角，抚摸着他的额头，像是要把青年皱起的眉头抚平。他怀抱着青年往门外走去，步履平稳仿佛深怕吵醒了怀里的人。

“知道你累了。我们回家。”

门外的天色已经暗下来，天空中升起一大一小两个月亮。在这一刻，它们看上去冰冷而美丽，像是依偎在一起彼此相伴，总是让人忘记它们实际上相隔的那百万公里距离。


	7. Chapter 7

Tom和Ivan之间的关系改善了。

虽然这个形容并不准确，但如果一定要找一个词来形容的话，那么他们的关系的确在某种意义上是“改善”了的。

Ivan依旧会在每一次回想起Tom过去的作为时戾气陡升，然后在见到Tom的时候，克制不住地在Tom身上讨回一些什么来。

Tom依旧惧怕Ivan，但比起之前只会瑟瑟发抖，如今Tom在面对Ivan的时候，在那份惧怕里面，似乎又掺入了一些其它东西。

有时候，Ivan觉得自己迷失了。他已经将Tom导致的损失彻底追回，甚至在这个过程中，他得到了更多东西，金钱的、和金钱以外的。但是Tom总能激发起他内心深处最黑暗的那个部分——而事后在夜深人静的时候，他又会多多少少懊悔。可是他也不得不承认，在和Tom的关系里，他获得的远比他以为的更多，而这恰恰导致他没有办法停止。他就像是站在罂粟花田，知道那些美丽的东西背面只有剧毒和邪恶，但他就是迈不开步子，反而越来越向花田中走去。

有时候，Tom也觉得自己迷失了。他从一开始因为惧怕死亡而忍受一切只求生存，变成了后来因为想要生存而忍受Ivan无休无止的索取剥削。而后来，在某些特定的时候，他竟然开始怀念Ivan，怀念他在他痛苦的尽头施舍的快乐，也怀念他在他即将粉身碎骨的时候将他突然送入云霄的那份刺激。这一切就像Tom的人生，总是在艰难当中挣扎求存，而最后他竟然爱上了挣扎的滋味。就像一个人喝了苦药就会觉得糖更加甜，就像一个人渴久了就会觉得凉水都是甘泉，而Tom在他和Ivan这段扭曲的关系里生活久了，竟然觉得也许他们的这种关系才是两人之间理所当然的常态。Tom就像是站在悬崖峭壁上一次次坠落，而一次次又在毁坏的边缘被救起。Ivan就是拴在他脚上的那根链子。他已经分不清那些坠落究竟有多少次因为Ivan的推搡而又有多少次只不过是他渴望那种纵身跃下的刺激。但无论是哪一种，Tom都越来越清楚知道，他不能没有那条一定会拴紧他的铁链——Tom不能没有Ivan。

就像他现在不能没有Ivan那根阴茎一样。

Tom趴在花园里一张大理石圆桌上，脚尖勉强点地。桌子四周的细沙地面上四散着制作精良的银茶具、以及Tom那件被Ivan从后背中间撕成两半的罩袍，细沙上有着几滩明显的深色水渍。

Tom浑身僵硬地后仰，蓝宝石一般的眼睛失去焦点般望向前方。他张着嘴似乎想要叫喊，但喉咙里只能勉强挤出一些声响。Ivan开启了植入在Tom太阳穴下方的阻隔器，现在，阻隔器正开着，让Tom失去了大部分对声带的控制力；金发青年眼角的刺青浮现出来呈现出妖娆的蓝紫色。  
然而Tom根本无暇去烦恼阻隔器的事情。此时此刻，他所有的注意力都聚集在他身后那个湿腻粘滑的小孔，以及在那个小孔里进进出出的粗壮性器。

如果上帝知道的话——上帝当然知道——Tom是多么想哭喊出声。他太难受了，他的内壁火烧火燎，无数细小的针尖刮擦戳刺着他，而先前Ivan命令他喝下去的那些饮品则加深了这些感觉。Tom根本不知道那个淡褐色的液体是什么，但无论那是什么，它都让Tom的感觉变得更加敏锐，让Tom的内里变得更加饥渴。

和赤身裸体的金发青年不同，Ivan几乎仍旧算是衣冠楚楚地站在Tom大大分开的双腿后面，只拉开了裤头；双手紧紧抓着Tom的臀部，十指深深扣进软弹的臀肉里，在粉白上捏出一条条浅青。他节奏不紧不慢，但每次都插入都更快一些，退出则缓了不少。他清楚地感觉到身下人肠壁的痉挛，虽然不像每次Tom迎来前列腺高潮时候绞得那么紧，但却更加持久。仿佛在Tom肠道的尽头有一个小小的黑洞，持续不断地吮吸着Ivan青筋虬结的硕大阴茎。这种持续的力道让Ivan不禁满足地喘息。

Tom觉得自己已经超过极限太多，甚至顾不得前端已经变成疼痛的鼓胀感觉。Ivan锁住了那个小小的金属环，它扣在Tom翘立的柱体根部，死命卡着，让Tom根本没办法释放自己。在最初的时候，Tom还能感受到那处的胀痛，而现在胀痛早就在后穴里强硬而激烈的刺激下败下阵来。Tom是多么想直接昏死过去，只要不用再承受这些肉体上的痛苦折磨和极致欢愉。但他做不到。Ivan给他灌下的液体里一定掺杂了类似于兴奋剂的东西，让他无论如何都能保持足够清醒。

口水沿着嘴角蜿蜒流下，已经在石桌上汇集成一小滩。流泪也好，流涕也罢，这些已经不在Tom可以控制的范围之内了。他就像坐在一艘海盗船上，在剧烈的摇摆中升上浪尖又坠入浪谷。

Ivan又一次将自己全部抽出。在他的粗大阴茎上，套着一个黑色的小圈，小圈上层层密密长满了半硬的细毛。这种由人类先驱们发明的用山羊眼的睫毛做成的小东西实在是太好用了，发明它的人一定是一个了不得的天才。

也许是因为药，也许是因为日常性爱的浸淫，Tom的后穴已经在Ivan的训练下变得更加迷人，只需要轻微的刺激以及些许开拓，就能够像女性的私处一样自行分泌肠液。而只吃为宠物特制的流食所带来的好处就是，那里面变得更加温软而富有弹性，即使射在里面，清理也非常简单。但这些都比不过这个小小的羊眼圈。Ivan如果知道这东西能让Tom如此欲仙欲死而又求死不能的话，肯定早早地就在他身上施用了。

再一次全根没入的时候，Tom几乎连呼吸都停滞了。Ivan冲进来的时候，早就被驯服的内壁依然刺痛不已，而当Ivan缓缓退出的时候，那些羊睫毛扫过Tom内壁上的褶皱，像是用羽毛拂过肌肤，带来又麻又痒的感觉，而那些感觉会持续停留在那里，只有Ivan再次插入所带给Tom的疼痛才能将之驱散……

“Tom，想要射吗？”

Ivan弯腰压在金发青年的背上，一边在Tom的耳边低语，胯部却一刻没有停下，换成一种幅度小但频率快的节奏戳刺着。羊眼圈在Tom的肠道内来来回回扫着同一块地方，轻微刺痛、但是却又酥又麻又痒的感觉像是电流一般从那一小块被击中攻击的区域四散开来，然后沿着身上的每一根神经四下乱窜。Tom的嘴里忍不住泄出断断续续的轻弱叫声，像是濒死之人最后的呐喊。Ivan说的话已经没办法在他的脑海里形成思维，他只是条件反射般的点头。

“那你应该怎么说？”Ivan暂时调小了阻隔器的作用。

Tom胡乱地点着头，又摇着头，在Ivan第三次耐心重复之后，他才浑身发抖地从喉咙里挤出几个词来。

“让……请让我射……求你了……”

然而Tom的话只换来Ivan啪的一声掌掴在他圆润挺翘的屁股上。

“还有呢？”

“请让我射……求你了……主人……”Tom的声音听上去像是在哭泣，只是那些泪究竟是流给谁看的，Ivan并不太确定。但无论如何，Ivan都是一个言而有信的“主人”，他轻轻碰了下锁在Tom阴茎根部的金属环，小环立刻松开了钳制，精液喷涌而出。就在同一时间，Tom的内壁陡然绞紧，背向后弓起，修长优美的脖子也后仰着，就像是引吭高歌的天鹅，只不过唱出的只有尖叫。

这一次Tom一定积攒了很多。Ivan对Tom在阻隔器的控制下仍然能发出如此淫浪的喊声印象深刻。小怪物还真是潜力无限，Ivan心想，也许一直以来其实是他低估了Tom，过去Tom的那些求饶，那些仿佛即将昏死过去的时刻，究竟有多少是真的，Ivan如今非常怀疑。

但他有的是时间，可以慢慢把真相挖掘出来。Tom就是他的罂粟，而也许终有一天，他也会葬送在这片罂粟花田里吧！想到这里，Ivan发狠地捏着Tom的腰胯，力道大到像是要把Tom的骨盆捏碎一般。烙铁一样粗硬的性器用力破开绞紧的肠道，来回冲刺了好几下，每一次Ivan都用尽全力捅到Tom体内最深处，伴随着大力的插入，囊袋击打在雪白臀部的声音不绝于耳。最后，高大强壮的富豪俯在Tom仍旧在高潮旋涡里挣扎的躯体上也攀到了顶峰。精液冲刷着Tom的内壁，刺激着Tom已经经历了好几次高潮的后庭又再次冲向浪尖。

轻轻喘息着在Tom背上趴了一会儿之后，Ivan从Tom的身体里退了出来，同时也把金发青年从桌上拉起。

Tom的两条腿已经麻木，一时间根本没办法并拢，只能靠在Ivan身上，依靠身后的支撑勉强站立。Ivan像是没尽兴似的，从背后搂着虚软的金发青年，一边在他脖子上啃咬，留下一块块吻痕。双手从Tom的腋下穿过伸到前面，一手一边揉捏着早就挺立变硬的乳尖，一边捏一边搓一边拉扯，引出怀里人一阵嘤咛。

而Tom却什么都做不了，只能靠在Ivan的胸膛上。后穴里的体液在地心引力、以及肠道在高潮过后仍旧无法停歇的震颤收缩的作用下被一点一点往下挤，然后从红肿且无法闭合的穴口中缓缓流出，顺着光洁的大腿蜿蜒而下，在Tom大腿内侧那两道原本已经干涸的精斑上又镀了一层。

Ivan把套在他巨物上的羊眼圈取了下来，举到Tom面前，一手捏住金发青年尖俏的下巴。

“瞧瞧，你的小骚穴真是爱死这东西了不是吗？”虽然Ivan只要了Tom两次，但在药茶和羊眼圈的双重夹击下，Tom高潮的次数远比以往更多。“告诉我，你喜欢这个小玩意吗？”

Tom点了点头，又摇了摇头，然后又在Ivan加重手里的力道时再次点头。

“喜欢……主人……”他说。

Ivan把羊眼圈塞到Tom嘴里：“乖。张嘴，尝尝自己后面的味道。”但就在Tom顺从地将东西含住没多久，柔软的舌头又让Ivan玩心大起。他扔掉了羊眼圈，将手指捅进Tom的嘴里，手指时而模仿性器抽插的动作，时而按压揉捏拉扯Tom的舌头。

青年呜咽着，无法吞咽的口水沿着嘴角往下流。有几次Ivan手指戳得太深，几乎要碰到喉咙，引得Tom反射性地干呕。才没过多久，Tom就察觉到坚硬的巨物再次挺立起来抵在他的臀缝处，但他已经麻木地连害怕都不知道了。

就在这个时候，Ivan的智能腕表上亮起了电话通知。他看了一眼，是重要的生意伙伴打来的，只能带着一丝遗憾将Tom打横抱起放到月桂树下的长椅上。“要乖，懂了吗？”

Tom因为脱力而显得更加乖巧柔顺，全身上下仍旧是粉色的，神情中散发着高潮过后的慵懒，看上去风情十足，就像是晨曦下挂了露珠的罂粟花，远看似柔弱，近观则依然妖艳。他的这副样子让Ivan十分喜爱，再加上先前的性爱，Ivan也的确感觉爽快，因此心情非常不错。他在Tom额头上轻轻吻了一下，就起身去走向最近的书房。

某个B级殖民星球突发了暴乱，冲突双方烧毁了那个殖民星球的地标建筑，而Ivan建造在地标建筑附近的游乐设施也遭到波及，损失不小。更要命的是，冲突的一方把Ivan手下的员工当成了敌对方，误杀了好几个不说，剩下的还被抓了做人质。

尽管Ivan是从黑道起家，但现在表面上早就是一个正经商人，就算心里想着直接让那些员工当炮灰再招募新人，面子上他仍然要装出一副忧心忡忡不计代价将员工平安救回的样子。因此这件麻烦事花了他不少时间商议，等挂了电话，时间已经过去大半个小时。

外面的天色渐渐变暗，Ivan又打了两通简短的电话吩咐手下，便起身到花园去接Tom。

然而当他走向那棵月桂树的时候，远远地看见原本应该只有Tom一人的地方有另外一个人影。那个人正跪在Tom面前，头埋在Tom的胯部做着什么。

Ivan给Tom喝的药茶里不但有兴奋剂，还有一些催情的成分。的确，由于Tom过去从来没喝过这种药茶，药力在他身上可能会更持久。但Ivan没有想到，在穹顶下，在这片院子里，居然会有宠物胆子大到背着他偷偷摸摸在给Tom口交。

不，宠物之间彼此抚慰并不是什么新鲜事。在失去新鲜感之后，一些宠物会被主人处理掉，而一些宠物——那些运气比较好的，大概就是被主人遗忘在圈养他们的地方。但是宠物们被调教过的身体很少挨得住寂寞，因此那些被遗忘的宠物们经常聚在一起互舔伤口，而大部分时候，主人也懒得管他们。

可是Tom不是那些“大部分”宠物。Tom是Ivan花了大价钱买回来的那片巨大的罂粟花田。其实早在Ivan头一次在宴会上看到那个金发小怪物、并且得知他并没有太深厚的背景的时候，Ivan就已经想要把Tom弄到手了。本来Ivan以为他可以用更正常一点的方式让Tom成为他的，但却被反过来摆了一道。不过没关系，如今回想起来，那次Tom的作为反倒是给了Ivan一个千载难逢的机会。

Ivan Block会厌倦Tom吗？Ivan不知道，也许有一天会的。但在那之前，任何人都休想和他分享Tom Ripley。

铁青着脸，大步走上去。Ivan的脚步声惊到了那个背着他偷偷摸摸品尝Tom前端的宠物，对方转过身，明显没料到Ivan会再折回来，一脸惊恐地望着一身戾气的高大男人。

Tom的眼神一半清明，一半恍惚。Ivan不清楚在那份清明与恍惚之间，有多少是因为没有散去的药效，又有多少是因为其他人的抚慰。而那个胆大包天的宠物愣在那里，一只手还握在Tom翘起的性器上，另一只手则搭在Tom青紫斑驳的臀瓣上。

“主人……我不敢了……求……”

还没等那个宠物说完，Ivan抬起一脚就把他踹翻在地，然后又对着肚子踢了两脚，那个宠物痛苦地在地上缩成一团不断咳嗽。

转过身，Tom充满水汽的蓝眼睛里依旧带着迷茫。他看了看Ivan，又看了看那个倒在地上的宠物，就好像完全不知道发生了什么一样。

那个表情，就跟当初Ivan第一次莫名其妙损失了一个矿区时候，Tom面对Ivan时的表情如出一辙。想到这里，Ivan反手就给了Tom一巴掌，然后拎起被他打懵了的金发青年，掐着后颈往别墅走，又在Tom因为腿软而踉跄着差点摔倒之后，气急败坏地直接将人扛到肩上，一边走，一边一下又一下地掌掴Tom裸露着的肉感臀瓣。

而那个被Ivan踹倒的宠物，则被机械管家押回房间，在惊恐中惴惴不安地等待着“主人”Ivan Block的发落……


End file.
